Tales From the RWBBYVerse!
by Emiyn
Summary: Ben Tennyson thought that an alternate world similar to that of his own would be ideal to live in... But not in a place as chaotic as Remnant! Random shenanigans and his curse of misfortune dragging on to wherever he goes, see what happens in this alternate world of Remnant! Can Ben survive in this wacky world through all of its puns!


**Tales From the RWBBYVerse!**

Well, so many of you wondered if I could make my own version of RWBY Chibi, so… Here it is! Let's get started! I have _not_ caught up to the current episodes of RWBY Volume 6… So, let's not spoil some stuff until I've watched some of that.

Anyways… Let's get started with these first stories!

And as always as usual, I own nothing related to the subject of RWBY nor Ben 10. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, and Ben 10 to Man of Action. Please support the official releases, and happy reading to you all!

* * *

 **…**

 **Chapter 1:** _Behold!_

In a space of pure whiteness, a giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as "RWBY Chibi"!

However… Right as a white screen transaction was about to sprout out from the right side of the screen, a familiar hourglass emblem puffs into existence next to the blocky letters of "RWBY". All of the girls blink as they turn to look, only to see a certain yellow and black pill bug alien smash out from it, smacking into the camera and causing instant panic between everyone present.

 _"Aw, crap!"_

 _"Ben! What the heck?!"_

 _"Someone get a replacement screen!"_

 _"Don't blame me for every time the Omnitrix gives me the wrong alien!"_

Amongst the chaos witness through the sparking screen, someone picks up the camera, whimpering a little as they place a white piece of paper to serve as a placeholder for a screen transaction.

 _"A-And here we go! Enjoy!"_

* * *

 _ **Story 1: Unexpected Entry**_

 **…**

Ben and the members of both Team RWBY and JNPR were walking out from class, all of their faces glooming due to the seemingly boring lecture that Dr. Oobleck gave off to them.

"So… Grimm apparently have many ways of landing into situations with no detrimental harm to themselves?" Ren summarizes what they just learned.

"Pretty much…" Blake groaned. "…Why do we have to learn about how Grimm migrate from place to place?"

"Hey, you should know that the more we learn about the Grimm, the better that we as Huntresses can engage with them! Like how some Grimm launch themselves from high cliffs and create giant craters from falling long distances!" Weiss huffs while folding her arms.

"Falling from great distances… Huh." Ben whispered to himself with a sarcastic chuckle. "…Nah, as if _that_ could ever happen again."

The day after that class came up to be the calming weekend for the students of Beacon… Or it should've been. If there's free time, Ben will end up doing something related to technology; in this case, making a orbital drop package.

The Omnitrix wielder had spent some time observing how the rocket propelled lockers the students used to store their equipment worked. Apparently, the locker themselves were linked up to an individual student's Scroll, and could be summoned at anytime to any location within reason within the school's grounds.

That gave Ben a small idea for an invention, at the cost of remember some…embarrassing moments from the past. Instead of just transporting for personal usage, why not for global delivery or some other purpose?

The same afternoon, Team RWBY and JNPR, with Sun and Neptune, were seen playing _Remnant: The Game_ in the Beacon Library. Ruby and Yang served as the proctors and instructors for the rest of the players, whom were divided to teams of two to accommodate for each of the four nations.

Someone probably had fun making these pairs. Ren was with Nora, Pyrrha with Jaune, Weiss with Neptune, and Blake with Sun. How lovely.

"So, like I said before. You don't have that many cards right now, so if you use this " _Smugglers of Wind Path"_ card, you can take two cards from any enemy's hand. You choose, but you can't see what they have specifically." Yang instructs Blake and Sun as she gestures to the rest of the opposing teams.

"Ha! Just try to take mine!" Nora taunted with a snarky grin, barring her hand out for Blake to see.

"…Hmph. As if I'll fall for your foolish tricks." The cat Faunus responds with a daring look as she quickly swipes two random cards from Team Flower Power.

However, as soon as she turns those cards over, Sun and Yang gasp in an exaggerated matter while Ren of all people smiles evilly.

"You… Have fallen _right_ into our hands. You've triggered our _trap_!" He announces as Blake frowns at the two cards she picked up.

"W-What are these?" She turns to the blond next to her for advice.

"Welp… You just took the " _King Taijitu's Curse Pair"_." Yang chuckled as she places a shoulder on her, patting it in sympathy. "…It's over for you."

"H-Huh?!" Blake muttered. "What do you mean?"

"It means…" Ruby utters from the other side of the table as she places several statues of King Taijitu and other Grimm onto her and Sun's place on the map; Menagerie with a menacing grin.

 _"You end up as the sole nation to be taken over and dethroned by the Grimm… The other nations are forced to ally with one another to take down your infected area, and thus win together! You lose by default, Black Sun!"_

"Agh… Darn it, Blake! You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Sun sighs while complaining.

"So, this is what I get for trying to partake in an actual social activity..." Blake muttered under her breath. "I feel sluggish now…"

"Welp, it's only a game." Yang chuckles. She leans on the table with one shoulder, before reaching into her pocket to get her Scroll. "Come on, I know some pizza will cheer you up!"

"Pizza?" Jaune looked over. "There's a place with delivery service? Here, in Vale?"

"Yeah, I just downloaded this app a little while ago. It's been approved by pretty much every place in town for some reason, so I decided to give it a try." Yang shrugs as she checks her Scroll.

"Are we going to order it now?" Neptune asks.

"Oh, I already did. It seems like it's already finished though, nice!" The blonde smiles as she presses a button labeled as "deliver" on her screen. "And… It'll be delivered within a minute!"

"A minute? What kind of delivery system is it?" Weiss, now intrigued, asks. "That doesn't seem physically plausible."

"Well, it's coming. In five, four, three, two, one…" As Yang looked up, it prompted everyone to do the same.

Sun scratches his back with his tail, his head tilting all the while. "So, what's the delivery gonna look like—"

Right as he said that, the ceiling of the library exploded, with a large metallic crate crashing down right smack in the middle of their table. The giant slam blew everyone back into the air, and as they fell to the ground from a great altitude, they were all covered in soot while landing on the ground with a thump.

From the opening of the metallic crate opened up a small hatch, and exiting out from it was none other than Ben, who was wearing a delivery uniform with a pizza box in his hand.

"Okay, a Triple Nevermore Delight with extra peppers!" He smiled as he climbed out.

However, when Ben turns his head to look around, he frowned upon seeing the destruction his landing caused. Ben turns his attention back at Yang, who is chuckling away while her blonde hair is now on fire and her eyes have turned red.

"Aaaah… Worth it." She mumbled before her eyes turned white and started to swirl.

"…Uh, delivery for ten people?" He blinked, before scratching his head awkwardly. "…Maybe I shouldn't have developed these Auto-Locking Care Packages…"

…

While he was busy doing that, time pauses as Blake suddenly swoops in from the foreground with Gambol Shroud, a smoky transition followed up, overlapping the entire scene…

* * *

 _ **Story 2: One For All**_

 **…**

Ben sighed with joy as he sat in Team RWBY's dorm room, currently polishing up his miniature Mundvridi with a cloth. Humming as he folded his legs, he took a look at his weapon as he gave off another sigh.

"It would seem that I have done some fabulous work. And luckily, I have the day to myself. The girls are all out doing their own thing, Ren is taking this rare opportunity to sleep, and Jaune is hopelessly trying to get better with Bunny Foo-Foo." Ben told himself.

Everything seemed to be going oh _so_ ever so peacefully… Nothing could possibly—

 _ ***CRASH***_

 **"BEN!"**

 _ **"** ** _W_ HAT?!"**_ Ben responded angrily as he turned his face to the now slammed door of his team's door room. Out from the middle of the hallway was most of the people who he thought were busy doing stuff.

"I need you to spar with me!" Yang grinned as she clocked Ember Celica.

"Come hang out with me at the pool, Neptune's too scared!" Sun requested with a grin while giving him a thumbs up.

"I need your help in deciding which of the next volumes of _Ninjas of Love_ I should get!" Blake yelled with a desperate look.

 _"FEED ME!"_ Nora roared in anger.

"I wanted to consult on you for some _"academical"_ advise!" Pyrrha peeks her head out with a haughty expression.

"I've finally mastered Bunny Foo-Foo! Today is the day that I'll absolutely wreck you!" Jaune pointed at him with a cocky smirk.

"I need help with this massive jar of cookies!" Ruby pleaded.

"I need someone smart enough to come along with me on a tour of today's lesson of Grimm Appreciation!" Weiss demanded.

Ben simply frowned upon seeing all of his friends blurt out their requests. Tilting his head as a question mark pops next to him, he activates the Omnitrix and slaps the core down without even looking, making everyone close their eyes for a moment as Ditto replaced him.

"…I'm not even going to ask you to repeat yourselves. Ask the other me's for what you want, good gosh!" The white and black alien barked as he created eight duplicates of himself.

 _ **"** ** _T_ hank you!" **_All eight of his acquaintances smiled as they snatched their respective Ditto away. Ditto Prime could hear his copies crying out like they were being pulled into the deep sea.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK?!" One of them cried out.

"HEY, WATCH THE CHEEKS!" Another one growled.

"CAN YOU PULL ANY HARDER?!" One almost smacked Sun in the face.

As they all left the room, Ditto Prime could only sigh in relief, before widening his green eyes and rubbing the back of his neck after realizing what he just did. "…This is _not_ going to be good."

…

Following that, a transition of pink flower petals flowing in and Ruby slicing the screen with Crescent Rose happens.

* * *

"NO! DON'T BRING ME CLOSER! NO! NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Your name is **Neptune**. You're supposed to be attuned to water! Your weapon has a trident form for crying out loud!" Sun growls as he and the Ben with him attempt to pull Neptune closer towards the body of water next to them.

"NO! You can't make me!" Neptune growls, hanging on for dear life on a nearby rack of floaties. "NEVER!"

"Hmm… Then I suppose I have no choice then." Sun smiles evilly as he looks over to Ben. "Do your stuff, kid!"

"Oh, if only Weiss could see you now…" Ben mumbles as he activates and slaps the Omnitrix core down, replacing himself with Rath.

"W-What kind of form is that?!" The blue haired teen cries as the orange tiger alien begins to approach him, cracking his knuckles while grinning.

 _"Well lemme tell ya something Neptune Vasilias, member of Team SSSN and student of Haven Academy! Rath wants you to get used to water! If Rath can do it, so can you!"_ He grins savagely as he bear hugs Neptune.

"Ooof… That's rough." Sun winced as Neptune began to struggle within the muscles of Rath. "Go for it!"

 _"NOMONTYPLEASEOHNOMOMPLEASESAVEMEIMBEINGFORCEDAGAINSTMYWILLTODOSUCHASTUPIDTHINGOHMYGOSHHELPMEICANTFREAKING—"_

 _ **"** ** _NE_ PTUNE GERMAN DIVING SUPLEX!"**_

 _ **"** ** _C_ RAPBASKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETS!"**_

…

Before all Hell could be set loose for Neptune however, Yang flings out from the right side of the screen, blasting forward with an explosion from Ember Celica as an orange screen transaction goes on.

* * *

"N-NO way!" Jaune falls to his knees in defeat, tears comically dripping down from his face and onto his pants. "How…?!"

"…You kept on making the same mistakes. How does someone _not_ learn from their mistakes?!" Ben sighed with a facepalm.

"I-I learned from the best though… Yang taught me everything she knew about the character!" The blond clings onto Ben's shirt. "TEACH ME, MASTER!"

"Jaune… Who do you think taught her in the first place?" Ben folds his arms as he looks down. "Come on, give me everything you've got, and make sure to change up your move set actually."

Although he nodded, Jaune reluctantly approached the arcade machine right next to him, with Ben walking over to the other side to play. The two each inserted a Lien into the slots, and the character selection screen appeared.

Jaune himself picked his signature character: **Bunny Foo-Foo** , while Ben chose the same character as he always had: the one that Jaune suggested ever since he proposed to challenge Ben before.

And… Once the fight commenced, Ben won in an instant. Again. With a Perfect as well.

"…Down-tilt, Grab. Up-throw, Forward-air, Dash. Jump, Down-air, Up-Smash. Double Jump, you instinctively shield as I Down-B. Shield Break, and… Charged Forward-Smash off the stage." Ben utters as Jaune's screen results in a loss, his character squeaking as it was blasted off his screen.

Giving his machine a few shakes, it completely breaks and explodes, causing Jaune to scream and the camera to be obscured in blind rage before the dust clears to reveal piles of soot around him, and a pasty-faced Jaune with dizzy eyes. Ben chuckles a little as he peeks over.

"…Maybe I should tell him that Bunny Foo-Foo is actually the _worst_ character in the game." He wonders with a shrug.

...

An incoming transition of sky-blue shows Jaune falling flat onto his face with a dull thud. Quickly getting up, he glances around awkwardly before running off.

* * *

"…You know I'm not opening this, right?" Ben stared at Ruby as she held out the giant glass container in front of him.

"B-But…! Come on, _pweeeeeez_?" The scythe girl asked, hugging his arm while showing puppy eyes.

"…F-Fine." Ben actually responded as his face turned away. He blushed a little upon seeing her cute expression as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" She giggles.

After letting him go, Ben sighs as he turns to the glass jar of treats on the kitchen table. He slowly walks up to it, giving it a few taps before trying to turn the lid. He uses both hands while grunting, pulling and twisting as hard as he could before pitching himself around and smashing into Ruby.

A moment later, Ruby watches as Ben takes out Mundvridi. He gives his weapon a few slaps, and the bladed end turns into a corkscrew somehow. Jumping on top of the table, he attempts to stab the metallic piece right into the plastic lid, only for it to bounce off and sock him in the jaw, knocking him off the table.

With his left eye twitching as he got up, he growled in annoyance as he activated the Omnitrix. Slapping the core down after selecting his chosen alien, Ruby covered her eyes for a second as Four Arms replaced him. Grasping onto the glass jar's bottom with his lower arms and the top with his other two, he began to grit his teeth while attempting to twist it off.

"Come on, you can do it!" Ruby cheered.

She could see veins popping on his forehead. Even with this powerful form, the darn thing still wasn't budging, which only proved to displease Four Arms as he picked it up and tried to smash it against the table. He tries hir best to jam it against the corner of the table, but no matter how hard he hit it, his hard-earned work didn't bring in any results, causing him to roar in anger and throw it on the floor. A second passes, and then the entire glass begins to bounce around the room like a basketball, slugging both Ruby and Four Arms in the face.

 _ **"** **Ooof…!"**_ They both groaned as Ben reverted back to human.

"…I think I'll just go Big Chill and grab those stupid things." He decides, though passing out before he could do so.

...

Blake deftly twirls and rolls in with another transition before jumping out of the scene, introducing the real one along with Ben inside a nearby bookstore, which surprisingly was _not_ Tukson's.

* * *

"Uh… Blake?" Ben raises an eyebrow.

The Omnitrix wielder's eyes glanced about as he watched the black-haired Faunus zoom throughout the building's interior while holding the next Volume of her beloved series. He quickly comes next to her, but as he tries to get a peek, Blake hisses a little to make him back off.

"…Mine." She narrowed her eyes, before doing a 180 and opening the first page.

Ben sighs as he sees Blake flipping through the pages of her new discovery, eyes wide and absorbing information with emotions ranging from amazed marvel, intense concentration, gasping shock, guilty pleasure, shuddering glee, and topping it all off with her skipping ahead a few pages until she turns the book sideways and a picture unfolds downward for a full body shot.

Her eyes widen immensely as her noses begins to bleed; a curious expression on her face that made Ben wish he knew what was causing it.

"…Now _that's_ a katana." She drools, before wiping her lips and closing the book to bring to the register, along with all of the other available Volumes she could find.

"I…" Ben was pretty much confused. He knew that Blake had some…"interesting" tastes for her choice of literature, but he himself couldn't exactly understand what made them so appealing to her. Probably some kind of age barrier he guessed.

"…I'd like to buy all of these." She requests. The cashier smiles and nods, scanning the books. When she identifies them though…?

"…Those _katanas_ are nice, aren't they?" She smiles slyly, making Blake blush while nodding furiously.

…

Ben tilts his head, question marks popping above him as he watches the two girls giggling to each other. He turns to the screen and shrugs, before slapping the Omnitrix core down and causing a green screen transition from the flash.

* * *

A few hours later, and the students returned back to the dorms. Ditto Prime could feel his clones coming back to him, with the Omnitrix blinking red before he reverted back to human. He watches as the girls of Team RWBY open their door back into their room, with…various expressions written all across their faces.

"…Soooooo. What happened?" Ben asked with a neutral look.

"I think I'm in _loooove_ … With these!" Blake responds happily as she reveals to him the various books she bought.

"…I worked up a sweat. Also, some bruises, mind you." Yang chuckled sarcastically as Ben shuddered upon looking at her face. It was full of bruises, and she had a black eye as well. "Remind me not to _not_ give you a wedgie…"

"Who gives a wedgie during a sparring session…?" Ben frowned.

"Well, I had the most _exhilarating_ time at the museum today!" Weiss smiles proudly.

"And… What about you, Ru—"

 _ **"** ** _SU_ GAR! SOOOOOOOOO MUUUUCH SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**_

Suddenly bouncing around the entire room while high on a sugar rush as she closes the room's door, Ruby begins to cackle in an insane matter…while also blitzing against everyone. The madness only ends once Yang, Blake and Weiss work together to stop her.

The cat Faunus first throws Gambol Shroud at Ruby to tie her up. She would've had a difficult time holding her still if it weren't for Yang, but luckily the blonde was able to hold her in place long enough for Weiss to draw up a glyph, effectively freezing Ruby in ice up to her chin.

"…Well that was _cold_." Ben chuckles. Yang growls in response, giving him a wedgie that causes him to squeak.

"All right, that one felt **great**! I don't care for the punishment afterwards!"She smiled with a satisfied look as Ben drops next to Ruby, whimpering in pain. Weiss and Blake chuckle as Ruby's sugar rush then ends. She looks around while blinking a few times, before looking at her frozen body.

"…What just happened?" She wonders.

The rest of the girls all sigh, with Ben giving off another painful whimper, right as the screen cuts to a television test pattern of red, white, black, and yellow with an Omnitrix symbol in the middle before the credits start rolling.

* * *

Those were… Interesting.

Tell me what you think! Please R&R and tell me what you thought about these first few stories! Give me some ideas on what you think I should write on about!

This is Emiyn, peace out until the next part of **Tales From the RWBBYVerse**!


End file.
